wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
ECW World Tag Team Championship
The Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) World Tag Team Championship was a professional wrestling world tag team championship in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). It was introduced in National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) affiliate and ECW precursor, Eastern Championship Wrestling in 1992 but was established under ECW in 1994. * The Super Destroyers (A.J. Petrucci and Doug Stahl) - June 23, 1992 - Live Event * Tony Stetson and Larry Winters - May 11, 1993 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Suicide Blondes (Chris Candido, Johnny Hotbody, and Chris Michaels) - May 25, 1993 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Super Destroyers 2 - July, 1993 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Suicide Blondes 2 - July 20, 1993 - ECW Hardcore TV Vacated - July 1993 * The Dark Patriot and Eddie Gilbert - September 7, 1993 - ECW Hardcore TV Vacated - October 1, 1993 * Johnny Hotbody and Tony Stetson - October 1, 1993 - ECW Bloodfest: Part 1 * Tommy Dreamer and Johnny Gunn - November 13, 1993 - ECW November to Remember 1993 * Kevin Sullivan and The Tazmaniac - December 14, 1993 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Public Enemy (Johnny Grunge and Rocco Rock) - March 8, 1994 - ECW Hardcore TV * Cactus Jack and Mikey Whipwreck - September 13 , 1994 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Public Enemy 2 - November 5, 1994 - ECW November to Remember 1994 * Sabu and The Tazmaniac - February 4, 1995 - ECW Double Tables * Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko - February 25, 1995 - ECW Return of the Funker * The Public Enemy 3 - April 8, 1995 - ECW Three Way Dance * Raven and Stevie Richards - July 4, 1995 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Pitbulls (Pitbull #1 and Pitbull #2) - September 16, 1995 - ECW Gangstas Paradise * Raven and Stevie Richards 2 - October 24, 1995 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Public Enemy 4 - October 24, 1995 - ECW Hardcore TV * 2 Cold Scorpio and The Sandman - November 7, 1995 - ECW Hardcore TV * Cactus Jack and Mikey Whipwreck 2 - December 29, 1995 - ECW Holiday Hell 1995 * The Eliminators (Kronus and Saturn) - February 3, 1996 - ECW Big Apple Blizzard Blast * The Gangstas (Mustapha Saed and New Jack) - August 3, 1996 - ECW Doctor Is In * The Eliminators 2 - December 31, 1996 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Dudley Boyz (Buh Buh Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley) - March 15, 1997 - ECW Hostile City Showdown * The Eliminators 3 - April 13, 1997 - ECW Barely Legal 1997 * The Dudley Boyz 2 - June 26, 1997 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Gangstas 2 - July 19, 1997 - ECW Heat Wave 1997 * The Dudley Boyz 3 - August 17, 1997 - ECW Hardcore Heaven 1997 * The Gangstanators (Kronus and New Jack) - September 20, 1997 - ECW As Good as it Gets * Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido and Tracy Smothers) - November 1, 1997 * Doug Furnas and Phil LaFon - December 5, 1997 - Live Event * Chris Candido and Lance Storm - December 6, 1997 - ECW Better than Ever * Sabu and Rob Van Dam - July 1, 1998 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Dudley Boyz 4 October 28, 1998 - ECW Hardcore TV * Balls Mahoney and Masato Tanaka - November 1, 1998 - ECW November to Remember 1998 * The Dudley Boyz 5 - November 11, 1998 - ECW Hardcore TV * Sabu and Rob Van Dam 2 - December 13, 1998 - ECW/FMW Supershow 2 * The Dudley Boyz 6 - April 23, 1999 - ECW Hardcore TV * Spike Dudley and Balls Mahoney - July 18, 1999 - ECW Heat Wave 1999 * The Dudley Boyz - August 20, 1999 - ECW Hardcore TV * Spike Dudley and Balls Mahoney 2 - August 27, 1999 - ECW Hardcore TV * The Dudley Boyz 8 - September 3, 1999 - ECW on TNN#2 * Tommy Dreamer and Raven - September 3, 1999 - ECW on TNN * Impact Players (Justin Credible and Lance Storm) - January 9, 2000 - ECW Guilty as Charged 2000 * Tommy Dreamer and Masato Tanaka - March 7, 2000 - ECW Hardcore TV * Mike Awesome and Raven - March 10, 2000 - ECW on TNN * Impact Players (Justin Credible and Lance Storm) 2 - March 12, 2000 - ECW Living Dangerously 2000 Vacated - April 22, 2000 * Yoshihiro Tajiri and Mikey Whipwreck - September 1 2000 - ECW on TNN * Full Blooded Italians (Little Guido and Tony Mamaluke) - September 8, 2000 - ECW on TNN * Danny Doring and Roadkill - December 3, 2000 - ECW Massacre on 34th Street Deactivated - April 4 2001 - ECW closes Return To ECW